Lil' Buddy
225px |health = 1 |cost = 0 |set = Triassic |rarity = Uncommon |class = Solar |tribe = Flower Seed Plant |trait = Team-Up |ability = When played: Heal your Hero for 2. |flavor text = Wait, you want me to go in *front*?!?}} Lil' Buddy is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It can also be made by Poppin' Poppies. It costs 0 to play and has 1 . It has the Team-Up trait, and its ability heals the plant hero for up to 2 when it is played. Origins It is based on a poppy seed pod, despite it being called Lil' Bud'dy. Its name is a combination of "lil'," possibly referring to its low stats (as a fighter's implied size is related to its stats) and "buddy," referring to its appearance (although, as mentioned, Lil' Buddy resembles more of a seed pod than a bud), as well as alluding to Poppin' Poppies' description, as playing her was the only way to properly obtain it before being made into a playable card by itself. Its description is a reference to how Lil' Buddy is usually played in front of a plant to protect it. Statistics *'Class: Solar *'Tribes:' Flower Seed Plant *'Trait: Team-Up' *'Ability: When played:' Heal your Hero for 2. *'Set - Rarity:' Triassic - Uncommon Card description Wait, you want me to go in *front*?!? Update history Update 1.4.14 *Tribe added: Seed Update 1.16.10 * *Class change: → Update 1.24.6 *Set - Rarity change: Token → Triassic - Uncommon * |0 }} Strategies With Due to its lack of strength and its low health, Lil' Buddy's main purpose is to act as a weak shield against zombies, which could save an expensive or valuable plant. If you are low in health, you could also play it to restore your health. However, Lil' Buddy can be more useful than being just a cheap shield. It can serve as "cannon fodder" to activate Briar Rose's ability, and can be used for 's ability to restore your health (although Lil' Buddy won't survive long enough to count). It can also synergize with Spineapple and Loco Coco (as Wall-Knight) and Go-Nuts (as ). Or, you can play this as a free card to boost Pepper M.D. thanks to its healing ability, provided you are not at full health. If played on the second turn, this makes Pepper M.D. more than 4 /4 for just 2 , which are quite powerful stats. Against This plant will mainly take attacks from your zombies, and combined with its low health, Lil' Buddy is nothing serious; as long as it isn't boosted, any attack can destroy it. Zombies with the Frenzy or the Strikethrough trait can destroy Lil' Buddy and attack your opponent at the same time. However, if Briar Rose is on the field, then this may cause a problem and spell disaster for both you and your zombies, as Lil' Buddy is also a flower. So if there is one, then it is recommended to destroy it with other cards before your zombies attack the Lil' Buddies. Alternatively, you could also play Weed Spray or The Chickening to get rid of all the Lil' Buddies without worrying about Briar Rose's ability. If you see Pepper M.D., your opponent can play Lil' Buddy and boost Pepper M.D. greatly. Since your opponent will most likely play it on an empty lane, you will take a lot of damage. Fortunately, you can play either a Deadly zombie or Rocket Science on turn 3. Gallery LilBuddy0SunStat.jpg|Lil' Buddy's statistics LilBuddyNewCard.jpg|Lil' Buddy's card LilBuddyUnlocked.jpg|Lil' Buddy unlocked LilBuddyGrayedCard.jpg|Lil' Buddy's grayed out card LilBuddyCardSprite.png|Lil' Buddy's card image Lil' Buddy Used Seed Spit.jpeg|Lil' Buddy attacking PoppedPoppy.png|Lil' Buddy destroyed FrozenLil'Buddy.jpg|Lil' Buddy frozen Shieled Lil Buddy.jpg|Lil' Buddy shielded LilBuddyHealthStrength.jpg|Lil' Buddy with 1 /2 due to Pecanolith's ability Lil'Buddy .jpg|Lil' Buddy with the Strikethrough trait GardeningGlovesLilBuddy.png|Gardening Gloves being played on Lil' Buddy Screenshot 2018-02-05-17-31-40-1.png|Nibble being played on Lil' Buddy Old LilBuddyNewStats.PNG|Lil' Buddy's statistics Lil' Buddy statistics.jpeg|Lil' Buddy's statistics before update 1.6.27 Lil' Buddy Description.png|Lil' Buddy's statistics before update 1.4.14 Lil' Buddy statistics new.png|Lil' Buddy's statistics Lil' Buddy new card.png|Lil' Buddy's card Trivia *Its description is grammatically incorrect, as the description is a quote from Lil' Buddy, but has no quotation marks. *The attack it does is similar to the attack from Pair of Pears, which involves it firing seeds. See also *Poppin' Poppies Category:Team-Up cards Category:Plants Category:Flower cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Seed cards Category:Healing plants Category:Triassic cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Category:Plants that cost no sun